Chapter 946
おリン | rname = Kuīn Bāsasu O-Rin | ename = Queen vs. Olin }} Chapter 946 is titled "Queen vs. O-Lin". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Kin'emon and O-Tsuru having a date night on the street with a fox guiding them, along with his foxfire." -PN Hachimitsu Nameko. Short Summary Big Mom defeats Queen by throwing him into a wall and this knocks Kid and Killer out of the water and damages Kawamatsu's cell door. Big Mom then finds the o-shiruko container, only to see that it is empty. Luffy inadvertently reveals that he ate it, causing her to attack him and Hyogoro in a fit of rage. Big Mom forces the two of them out of the ring, but in the heat of the moment, Luffy successfully manages to rip off their collars. Hyogoro then decides to have Luffy train to progress his Haki by forcing Luffy to protect him from Big Mom. Meanwhile, the Beasts Pirates are unable to contact Kaido or anyone outside Udon, as Caribou had gotten the idea to smother the Boss Tanishi that carried all their signals. Long Summary Immediately after slamming his head into the ground, Big Mom picks Queen up by the neck and swings him around, yelling at him to give her his o-shiruko. She then hurls Queen into a wall with monstrous force, and Queen crashes into the contraption holding Kid and Killer in the process, knocking them out of the water. While Luffy asks the duo if they are still alive, Queen's subordinates watch in shock as Queen transforms back into a human while lying in defeat. They then notice that the door of the cell holding Kawamatsu has been broken open, and ask Babanuki what they should do. Babanuki tells them to not provoke Big Mom until they receive orders from Kaido, but his men reveal that their Smart Tanishis are not working. In the Executive Tower, Raizo remarks that their plan is going smoothly thanks to the commotion outside and recollects the plan that Caribou hatched. Earlier, Caribou had revealed that due to the Smart Tanishi's weak signal, its transmissions had to go through a Boss Tanishi to transmit to other locations. Thus, they could prevent the Beasts Pirates' communications from reaching out of Udon by taking out the Boss Tanishi, and he knew where it was after having been in the prison for a while. With Caribou having successfully smothered the Boss Tanishi, Raizo sets his sights on freeing Kawamatsu. Back outside, Big Mom finds Queen's pot of o-shiruko, and is entranced by its fragrance. The Beasts Pirates silently worry over what will happen to them when she discovers that it is empty, and start running away after she opens it. Big Mom falls into a silent depression when she sees the lack of shiruko, and Luffy sympathizes with her by inadvertently thinking out loud, as he would have liked to eat more of it as well. This causes Big Mom to realize he ate it, and she attacks him in a fit of rage. Luffy tries to get her to stop before she knocks him and Hyogoro out of the ring, and he attributes Big Mom not recognizing him to him wearing a kimono. Luffy and Hyogoro are forced to the edge of the ring, with another attack from Big Mom guaranteed to set their collars off. Some of the Beasts Pirates offer to help Big Mom kill the duo if she spares their lives in return, but Big Mom throws a rock at them, angrily saying that she dearly wanted the o-shiruko in order to share it with the Okobore Town citizens. Enraged at Luffy for preventing her from doing this, she attacks him and Hyogoro, sending them flying out of the ring. Intent on not letting Hyogoro die, Luffy manages to rip off their collars in the heat of the moment before they explode. Babanuki and Daifugo are left shocked as Luffy and Hyo land on the ground safely, and Luffy immediately sets off to escape, but Hyo stops him. Saying that Luffy could only progress his power when backed into a corner, he tells the pirate to protect him from Big Mom, putting his life at stake in Luffy's training to advance his Haki. Quick References Chapter Notes *Big Mom defeats Queen. **In the process of the battle, Kid and Killer are saved from drowning. **Big Mom wanted the o-shiruko not for herself, but to share with the villagers that helped her. *Caribou explains how Wano's Tanishi system works. **Communications in Udon have been disabled. *Kawamatsu's cell has been broken open. *After hearing that Luffy ate all the o-shiruko, Big Mom attacks him and Hyogoro. **Luffy manages to remove his and Hyogoro's collars. It is implied that he has successfully used advanced Busoshoku Haki. *Hyogoro decides to have Luffy train his Haki by fighting Big Mom. Characters Arc Navigation